


Meredith/Mark, Addison Walks In

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [126]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Hilarity, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Understanding, Walking In On Someone, straight people sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Exactly as it sounds. Rated E for Explicit. F/M & F/F.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Mark Sloan
Series: Gay's Anatomy [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

This is inspired by the work "Mark/Derek, Meredith catches them together" by lone_lilly.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Meredith/Mark, Addison Walks In**

* * *

_Exactly as it sounds. Rated E for Explicit. F/M & F/F._

* * *

"Come on, 20 minutes in an on-call room, nobody has to know," Mark Sloan puts on the McSteamy face, and as much as Meredith Grey says she's immune to it, she's being worn down by those bright blue eyes that are not Derek's.

"Nobody will ever know," Meredith says boldly, and Mark starts grinning in acquiescence.

"You're on," Mark says gruffly.

Of course.

_How else would he be?_

* * *

"How do you want me?" Mark asks the moment they're alone in the call room next to the nurse's station.

"What, I get to pick?" Meredith bursts out laughing.

"Well I got to pick you, now didn't I?" Mark smirks as he shrugs.

"True," says Meredith.

" _So…" Mark begins again. "How do you want me?"_

* * *

Five minutes later, Meredith is slammed against the side of the bunk bed, scrub pants down by her ankles, panties slid to the side, and Mark pushing into her from behind.

Meredith would never do it like this with Derek. Would never dream of asking him for something so raw and kinky.

But Mark is a manwhore and will always be a manwhore.

And manwhores know how to give it.

_Mark grunts as he starts thrusting faster and faster._

* * *

They're both almost finished by the time the lock from the door breaks open, and a tall figure walks into the room.

Mark doesn't notice right away, not the same way Meredith does as she squeaks, and tries to warn Mark as he keeps going.

Not that Meredith's complaining; it feels good, it feels great, and she's now more than a little ashamed to realize that she now knows _exactly_ what Addison was thinking when she cheated on Shepherd with his best friend Sloan.

And speaking of Addison, this five foot ten Attending with flaming red hair is now towering over both of them as she clicks her tongue in a 'tut,' and waits patiently for either of them to acknowledge her.

_When Meredith finally turns around and squeaks out her name in warning, Mark moans out loudly at the motion and finishes brutally inside her._

* * *

"Addison…" Mark says softly, staring right into the eyes of his former lover as he clutches the hips of his current one.

As Mark keeps staring, Meredith extricates herself from her not-boyfriend, pulls her panties back to where they were, and puts on her pants again silently.

She looks up at Mark then, all pained and guilty, and pats him on the shoulder once before thanking him, then apologizing, and then turning to walk away from him.

They both know that this was never going to happen again, in fact, that was the entire plan in the first place.

_But this… Addison thing… That wasn't the plan at all, even though it might have been the initial catalyst, or rhyme, or reason._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

Had enough of me, yet?

bobbiejelly

* * *

** Meredith/Mark, Addison Walks In 2 **

* * *

_Exactly as it sounds. Rated E for Explicit. F/M & F/F._

* * *

"Addison…" says Mark, all pained and forlorn, as if he's broken what he and the redhead had had in that very moment, and not long before- years before- with that random woman back at the Brownstone.

"What, is this what I get? Watching your revenge sex so I'll somehow know just what I'm missing and fall into bed with you again? Mark, this is why I could never settle down with you because I just can't follow your logic," Addison sighs, and Mark shifts to put his pants back on, and sit down on the on-call room mattress.

"Umm- so, ah, I'm just gonna go-" says Meredith, blushing as she meets Addison's gaze, realizing that this is the first time her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife has ever seen her half-naked, and it's while she was with _her_ ex-mistress, and if there was ever some sort of joke there about being a part of the 'dirty mistresses' club,' it had certainly been already lost in the shuffle.

"Meredith…" Addison says softly… Tenderly? And somehow in understanding.

" _I'm sorry…" Meredith says quietly, wondering if this time she's hurt her more than prom, more than having to meet her in the hospital lobby with her then-husband, more than ever having been born._

* * *

"It's okay, Meredith…" Addison chuckles at the pure irony of the situation.

"It's okay!?" Meredith exclaims at her, now facing away at the now fully-dressed Mark, and facing forward to the of course, fully-dressed Addison.

"Well, I mean, no. But it would be hypocritical for me to say anything otherwise, now wouldn't it?" Addison quips at her.

I mean, it would.

But that's not what Meredith is going to say out loud to her boss now.

_So instead, she just blinks at her once, then twice, then three times before she starts squinting at Addison and then starts laughing herself at how they always seem to manage to find themselves in the most unbelievable situations._

* * *

"Well, I already said that Derek and I, we always did have the same taste in women," Mark sighs pathetically as he lies himself back on the bunk bed and stares off into the distance.

"You did, and you do," Addison quips.

"Right…" Meredith sighs, uncomfortably. "I'm not sure- was that even supposed to be a compliment?" Meredith inquires.

"Yes," Mark answers too quickly.

" _It is," says Addison. And after all of this, that last statement, for Meredith, is by far the most surprising._

* * *

"Wait what?" Says Meredith, squinting at the woman whose ex-husband and whose ex-dirty-mister she's both now fucked in front of her very eyes.

"It's a compliment. That's what you were asking, right?" Addison says easily.

"Huh?" Says Meredith.

"Dude, she's saying you're attractive. Is that so hard for you to understand, Grey?" Mark says gruffly.

" _What, but- whoa- wait- why?" Meredith asks Mark while flailing her arms in the air. Mark shrugs and grunts before rolling over in the bed again so now he's face down and not looking at either of them, and rolls his eyes as he waits for Dr. Grey to finally figure it out._

* * *

"Look, Meredith, I'm sorry it's come to this. Mark and I… We should have been done long ago… You shouldn't have been put in the middle of this…" Addison offers.

"Wait, what the hell, Addison!? I just slept with your ex-boyfriend, after I slept with your ex-husband, and now you're the one apologizing? And after complimenting me also!?"

"What can I say, Grey?" Addison sighs.

"You're an enigma," Mark pipes in, and Addison frowns at him.

" _Get out Mark. Get out. Now," Addison says in her Attending Physician voice that Mark knows so well from when he's previously wronged her. He doesn't need to be asked twice, and as he leaves this time, Mark gives Addison one last longing look before he says goodbye. And he gives Meredith one last smirk before patting her once on the shoulder, and mouthing 'enjoy,' at her, before closing the door and locking it right behind him, leaving the ex-wife and the ex-mistress to do with their lives as they will._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_

Okay, so this became a three-shot.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Meredith/Mark, Addison Walks In 3**

* * *

_Exactly as it sounds. Rated E for Explicit. F/M & F/F._

* * *

"Umm," Meredith squirms as she feels Addison's gaze never leaving her.

"He's probably going to lie down for a little while," offers Addison, talking about Mark.

"Umm," Meredith blinks again blankly.

"He'll be fine. It takes him a while to recover after he comes," Addison says knowingly, realizing that Meredith has no way of knowing this, seeing as this is the first time she'd ever been with him.

" _Umm," Meredith just keeps saying, and both she and Addison just keep on staring._

* * *

"So, did you finish or what?" Addison asks Meredith casually, and Meredith can't contain her shocked expression.

"What!?" Meredith asks, changing her responses from 'umm,' as she had been saying previously.

"I'm going to go with a 'no,' then?" Addison asks her.

"Well…" Meredith thinks about this for a moment, and has to really replay the events of the last twenty minutes of her life to try to remember.

" _I mean, he's good at all, I know that, well I guess you know that now… But I interrupted so it- he- this- didn't last as long as it probably would have, otherwise," Addison offers… Kindly?_

* * *

"Wait, but why are you asking me this!?" Meredith squeaks, finally getting a coherent response out.

"Oh, well, I just thought it was polite of me to ask you, that's all. I mean, it's probably uncomfortable for you to be standing there like that if you hadn't…" Addison shrugs again.

"You're standing here staring at the woman who's been screwing your man on the side and now you're asking me if I orgasmed good? And that's what's uncomfortable about all of this!?" Meredith waves her hands around incredulously.

"Okay, so now I'm guessing you really didn't finish because otherwise you'd probably be a little less stressed out at this point," Addison shrugs again.

" _Right…" Meredith says skeptically, but even as she says it, she realizes how accurate Addison actually is, as she feels her core still throbbing, and her center still soaking, and how she's trembling half on the edge still, and actually she realizes she probably needs to figure out a way to go take the edge off._

* * *

"Umm, do you want a hand with that, Grey?" Addison offers bluntly, then she bites her lip awkwardly, and then she moves to walk away realizing immediately afterward just how inappropriate everything she just said was.

"What, you're serious!?" Meredith exclaims at her, a bazillion questions such as 'since when has Addison been partially gay,' floating through her head at this very moment.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" Addison challenges.

"And by 'it,' you mean me, right?" Meredith challenges her back.

_Hey, apparently it doesn't even take alcohol, just sex, to make Meredith turn into a bit of a vapid narcissist._

* * *

"Yes, Grey. I did mean you," Addison deadpans.

"What's in it for you though?" Meredith growls knowingly.

"Well, I'd be getting laid, now wouldn't I?" Addison purses her lips together.

"Try again," Meredith groans back at her, knowing that there's got to be more to Addison's answer than just this part at the surface.

" _Well, I guess…" Addison considers this for a moment. "I guess I'd finally be finding out just what is it about you that makes all of the men who used to want me, to want you," Addison confesses sincerely, a single tear streaming down her cheek, which Meredith can't help but start noticing, and brushing it away with just the tip of her index finger before she leans into Addison to give her, her answer._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, folks!

**bobbiejelly**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note:_

And now it's a four-shot. Okay...

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Meredith/Mark, Addison Walks In 4**

* * *

Exactly as it sounds. Rated E for Explicit. F/M & F/F.

* * *

"So this, this would be about you, right?" Meredith growls.

"Well, I would be doing you, so it would also be about you," Addison growls back.

"So if I did you back, it would be about me then?" Meredith rolls her eyes at this.

"Well, by that logic, I suppose then it would," Addison answers.

_At least, this part, they both seem to finally agree on._

* * *

"So then, how the hell are we doing this!?" Meredith tugs at Addison's sleeve, because she's still incredibly horny and it's making her incredibly impatient.

"How the hell do you want me, Grey?" Addison says mockingly.

"Take a freakin' guess," Meredith rolls her eyes as she drags Addison over to the other on-call room bed, the one that she and Mark hadn't previously just been occupying.

"Well, based on what you'd just been doing, and based on what I'd imagined you and my ex-husband doing, well, I'm going to guess that what you'd want me to be doing is-" Addison voices aloud until Meredith practically screams at her "just fucking' do me, Addison!"

_"Well okay then," Addison deadpans, as she shoves Meredith's pants and underwear down all in one felled swoop unceremoniously to the floor._

* * *

The way that Meredith moans for her when Addison finally slips her fingers into the blonde woman almost makes up for all the mortifying and surprising actions that Addison had just finished witnessing.

So she couldn't keep it in her pants with Derek. So she couldn't get together with Mark. But at least she seems to get it together this time, her fingers finding Meredith's sweet spots effortlessly, tingling and teasing her to the brink even faster than Mark had been just a minute ago.

"Harder," Meredith grunts, and Addison complies easily.

If Meredith had been thinking about more than her McDreamy & McSteamy's McHot woman between her thighs, she might have been thinking that it's sort of a turn-on that her boss who'd always been the most demanding is now immediately submitting to her whims and orders. But of course, she isn't thinking that now. Right?

_"Faster," Meredith orders. And Addison starts pumping her fingers in faster. Without even needing to be asking just how much faster._

* * *

When Meredith starts to get close again, she's torn between her internal, or external, or existential crisis about whether or not to let go right away or to hang on longer, to wait, and to see just how long that Addison will keep blindly following her orders.

And Addison, of course, is an intellectual with a doctorate degree and all, and she notices.

So she decides to take her power back away from Grey again, and she shoves in another one of her fingers at the same time that she's adding her thumb to Meredith's clit to the mix.

And now, she's fucking her as fast and as furiously as she can muster.

_It takes Meredith a mere three seconds at this pace to begin to orgasm. With one more stroke of her fingers, Meredith is calling out for her under her whole hand, as she finally finishes and releases all of that pent-up tension she'd been holding onto since she'd long since needed to be fucked like this more than anything._

* * *

As she stays there, rocking her own hips back and forth off of Addison's fingers.

She's taking all of her pleasure she can before this beautiful and broken woman finally changes her mind and abandons her just like everyone else in her life.

At this point in the game, Meredith Grey reaches up, slowly- ever so slowly- behind her- just so she can move her own hands to the side of Addison's face, kissing her on the lips, finally, tenderly, and only for a mere few seconds before she's pulling away again, getting dressed before the ex-wife even has a chance to ask her any more questions.

As Meredith unlocks the door with a click, she pats Addison on the back once, just as she had Mark when he'd left the room earlier, and apologizes with a 'sorry,' before she thanks her with a 'thank you.' And then she's gone.

_It takes Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery nearly an hour sitting there alone, against the wall of the on-call room door with the door neatly shut again, to realize that Meredith hadn't undressed her back because for this one time in her life, somehow, just for her, she'd made it no longer about only herself, after all._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well, here we are. At the end of this journey. 5x5x4, one hundred sentences to reach this absolution of sorts. Probably it became more profound than the title might have suggested, but hey. These things just seem to write themselves from time-to-time.

If you have a moment folks, I'd love to see your thoughts in the comments :D.

Thank-you!

** bobbiejelly **


End file.
